Blood Rush
by Evil Detective
Summary: How hard is it to find the one? Vampire/Modern AU! Elsanna
1. A Chance Encounter

**Blood Rush**

**Summary:** How hard is it to find _the_ one? Vampire AU! Elsanna

A Vampire!AU Elsanna fanfic commissioned by aniu14.

**A/n:** Soooo, blood moon, did you guys watch it? And today is my birthdays so I just have to post this. ;p

Hahaha, so Shiz just want the date, eh? lol.

Cover by Shizuru1412 (me) on dA.

**Random mentions:**

Special thanks for exDerelict for beta-ing!

Oh and also thanks for helping me: Ryan and Nex, None, Maggie, and the others at dAmn #ElsannaChat!

And I still love you /frz/ (even if you have changed...)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter**

"I'm hungry." Elsa muttered as she swiftly wiped the drool that trickled from the corner of her mouth. The platinum blonde woman was sitting on a park bench watching as people passed by.

"Mmm food." Elsa muttered, before she started to inspect some of the park's inhabitants, as she played with the sleeve of her blue hoodie.

Elsa had been very picky with her food, often resulting in failure as she took too long to select her next prey.

Well, she couldn't help it.

'_A Nosferatu deserved the very best after all,' _She thought to herself and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elsa stared as a black haired toddler passed by and made a face.

"I'm not into little girls. And she's too skinny." The vampire muttered, sighing to herself.

She wished she could just find the perfect specimen to prey upon already. Prepackaged blood bags lacked the thrill and excitement of the hunt.

A blonde-haired woman with big breasts in a blue coat strolled passed, walking her Chihuahua on a leash.

'_At this late hour?And that boobs... its gotta be fake, right?'_ Elsa thought, staring at those big mounds of flesh.

She made a face as the dog growled at her, as if the annoying thing could smell her dark inhuman scent.

'_What a mangy mutt,'_ The platinum blonde thought, she was not a dog person, she preferred cats.

"And what's up with that guy's getup?" She muttered aloud to herself as she took notice of a guy in his twenties with a poorly done bleached and colored Mohawk.

Elsa played with her hair, she had tied her hair in the usual classic braid.

'_I'm not usually one to judge, but...'_

Elsa's scrunched her face as she caught wind of his overpowering smell. Thankfully he went away quickly.

'_Disgusting,'_ The vampire thought, rolling her eyes.

Elsa imagined her perfect prey, _clean and sophisticated_, and unconsciously licked her fangs.

"This is so boring..." Elsa bemoaned looking up into the starry night sky.

'_Why is it all the same? It feels like my days have become a broken record,'_ Elsa groaned, shaking her head.

_'Why can't I find a perfect prey?'_

Elsa's stomach growled once more, and she sighed. It looked like she would have to resign herself to drinking blood packs again tonight.

That's when it came to her; the scent of something milky and sweet.

"What is that amazing smell?" She turned her head and noticed a young woman approaching her way, her strawberry blonde hair done up in a perfect bun and a box of chocolates nestled in her arms.

For a brief moment their eyes met; Elsa's icy blues against a pair of brilliant turquoise.

_'Oh... chocolate,' _Elsa thought, slightly crestfallen.

'_But she doesn't look that bad either.' _The vampire licked her lips and felt her hunger grow. '_Mmmm, those freckles... I wonder if she has them…everywhere…'_

Her stomach complained again, ever the constant reminder that she had yet to eat today.

"Ugh, damn it!" Elsa cursed loudly, looking down at her empty stomach.

She needed to eat something. Now.

"Are you hungry?" A girlish voice interrupted and Elsa's head shot up to face the intruder who dared approach. Had she the slightest inkling less of self-control, she might have snapped her neck.

That last thought was quickly forgotten.

It was the girl with the strawberry blonde done up in a perfect bun.

Her face was only inches away from hers, and Elsa could do nothing more than match her gaze, unable to tear her eyes away.

_'Wait, what is she doing? She's too close!'_ Elsa blinked, trying to figure out what the stranger wants.

_'Does she not have a sense of personal space?' _Elsa gulped, and for some reason her heart beat wildly.

_'What? Why? How? Is this... excitement?' _She wondered, trying to steady her racing heart.

The girl smiled and playfully flicked Elsa's nose.

"Owww!" Elsa protested, feigning a pained reaction.

"Oh, come on!" The other girl giggled, clearly not fooled by Elsa's act. "I hit like a girl, and I only flicked you, so I doubt it hurts." She smiled earnestly, before casually flopping down beside her on the park bench.

"Gee, yeah, I know, _Captain Obvious_." Elsa rolled her eyes, and the stranger blew raspberry at her cutely.

Elsa sniffed, a habit she fell into whenever she was uncomfortable.

Right now she was unsure how to respond to how friendly and intimate this human was being with her. She caught another whiff of that amazing scent from earlier and couldn't help but lick her lips again.

'_It can't be the chocolate. It must be her scent that's driving me mad. I'm craving for her…'_ The vampire thought, casting down her gaze.

Her companion must have noticed her downcast expression because she began to poke at the vampire.

"What?" Elsa relented, clearly annoyed.

"I'm waiting for your answer, you know!" The girl shot back, still poking the vampire.

"Answer? What's the question? I don't recall you're asking me any..." Elsa trailed off, and the girl with the hypnotic turquoise eyes shifted closer.

_What?_

"I was asking if you were hungry." She reiterated, a smile forming on her lips, and very much amused by the peculiar stranger.

As if on cue, Elsa's stomach rumbled.

'_Damn it!'_ Elsa stared back in horror, but the girl merely laughed in response and Elsa huffed, crossing her arms, pretending to be insulted as she looked away.

"Come on, now!" The younger girl chuckled even more when her companion slumped into a pout.

'_How adorable.'_The strawberry blond thought, never having had this much fun with a perfect stranger before.

'_Wait, a stranger?'_

Anna inwardly face-palmed herself, realizing that she had yet to ask the name of this beautiful and fair, long-legged stranger, whose eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen.

'_How should I ask her?' _She wondered, suddenly feeling quite awkward.

She scratched her chin. '_If I tell her my name first, then she'd probably tell me hers too…'_

That's gotta work. The strawberry blonde nodded to herself, before smiling widely.

"U-um, I'm Anna." She introduced herself, extending out her hand in formal greeting. As Elsa warily eyed her hand, Anna briefly considered adding her last name, but chose to omit it since she didn't want to add any of the intimidating awkwardness that usually came with the mention of her family name.

_'Stupid family name,'_ Anna thought, and hoped Elsa wouldn't ask.

Even though they just met, Anna found her new friend to be extremely interesting, and she was dead set on treating this beautiful stranger to a friendly dinner.

"Elsa," the lovely stranger answered tersely, returning the handshake with as much brevity. She was still unhappy with her behavior earlier.

The Nosferatu was unhappy that she was being teased, but most of all she was angry at herself for not minding the insult much.

"Elsa...," Anna echoed, startled at how easily the name rolled off her tongue.

"Yeah?" Elsa replied, turning to her new acquaintance.

Their eyes met once again and Anna gulped, struck by how pretty Elsa's eyes were. She blinked before she looked away.

'_What was that just now!'_Anna chided herself. The strawberry blond usually noticed people by their eyes first, a habit that her friends found to be quite strange.

'_But... they're so pretty,'_ Anna thought, noticing that Elsa's eyes were the prettiest shade of blue she had ever seen on a person.

'_Eye color aside, she's so beautiful.' _Anna took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

It wouldn't do her any good to act on an attraction to a stranger she just met.

Anna's eyes darkened. She reminded herself of Hans and what an egotistical faggot he actually turned out to be a few moments earlier.

"Anna?" Elsa poked her new acquaintance, but the introspective girl was so lost in thought that she nearly jumped.

"W-what was it?" Anna stuttered.

"I'm hungry?" Elsa replied, seemingly unsure.

'_How cute!'_ Anna thought, swooning inwardly.

"O-oh, wh-what would you like to eat, Elsa?" Anna asked, as she stood and looked at the adorable blond. "My treat, of course!" She added.

'_You,'_ Elsa thought darkly but she quickly shook her head.

"Anything is fine," the vampire answered instead, giving Anna a big smile.

"All right, let's go grab some macarons then! _La Vie en Rose_ has _the_ best chocolate drinks and dessert, which is just perfect for me too. Does that sound good to you, Elsa?" Anna asked, and the vampire blinked at the younger woman's enthusiasm.

"Sure, Anna." She barely had a moment to stand before finding herself being dragged into a taxi cab by a newly acquainted and overly enthusiastic human.

'_Interesting. I wonder how the night will turn out...' _Elsa mused; she couldn't help but stare at Anna's delicious neck.

'_I sure hope I get a taste of that, too...' _Elsa chuckled. Her eyes darkened into a shade of crimson, and the Nosferatu licked her fangs to calm her excitement.

_'So delicious...'_

* * *

**A/n:** Yuri macarons. :D

Oh, vampire Elsa... dat neck indeed. : [

And yes, I'm not good at summary, so I'm all ears if you've got suggestion.


	2. Denial

**Blood Rush**

**Summary:** How hard is it to find _the_ one? Vampire/Modern AU! Elsanna

A Vampire!AU Elsanna fanfic commissioned by aniu14.

**A/n:** An update. Vampire Elsa so yummy.

Originally I was going to make Anna's POV before she met Elsa on ch1, but... anyway!

**Random mentions:**

Special thanks to exDerelict for beta-ing!

And thanks to Ryan and the other inhabitants of #ElsannaChat on dAmn. XD

**Warning:** Nothing much happening, but I... hope you will manage to finish reading this without feeling queer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen

* * *

**Chapter 2: Denial**

Anna Arendelle huffed; she was annoyed with her butler.

The black haired man's constant warnings that Hans was a good for nothing guy, didn't help to calm her rage, it fueled it instead.

Hans was her current boyfriend and she had been going steady with him for two months. One day, Hans asked her to bring their relationship to the next level, and when Anna told him that she would think about it, he became angry and stormed off, using basketball practice as an excuse.

Confused about what to do next, the orphaned girl chose to approach her personal butler about it.

She had no one to confide in except her butler, Sebastian Michaelis, a man with whom she had confided in since childhood and who had also been her personal tutor.

She didn't expect his suddenly cross reaction when she broached the matter of becoming intimate with Hans to him.

"You must not, young master!" Sebastian insisted, and Anna could hear her butler's distaste in the timbre of his voice. "He is just using you!"

"Stop it, Sebastian!" Anna commanded angrily, very much shocked by her loyal servant's response.

She had hoped that her servant would assure Anna that she was doing the right thing in choosing to give her virginity to her boyfriend. Not this.

"But young master!" Sebastian protested, walking closer to his master. He wanted to give her an assuring hug, knowing full well how stressed she became with confrontation.

"Don't touch me!" Anna shouted, eyes looking at the young man in disgust.

Sebastian noted how his master's eyes darkened.

"You have disappointed me, Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian stopped, his red eyes opened wide, unaccustomed to being addressed by full name. "I will do it, whether you approve of it or not."

Anna turned away, much too angry to face him. "You have no say on this," the strawberry blond said walking away.

Sebastian bit his lip. He knew no matter what he said it would only make the situation worse.

Why couldn't his master see that this Hans was only an egotistical faggot who only used her for fame, fortune and her inheritance?

Why couldn't his master see that she wasn't even attracted to men?

Sebastian had noticed how Anna always grimaced and turned away whenever Hans tried to kiss her or embrace her after one of his games, repulsed by the smell of his sweat.

The young butler also noticed that his master's eyes seemed to linger a little bit too long on a woman's ass or breasts whenever an attractive women caught her attention.

Anna had always denied it by saying that she appreciated true beauty as a connoisseur, but Sebastian knew that deep down, his master was attracted to the fairer sex. Anna was clearly in a severe state of denial. There were times where Sebastian had to stop himself from commenting on just how gay his master truly was.

Sebastian could feel a migraine coming. He needed to solve this predicament quickly and compromising with Anna seemed to be the only viable option at the moment.

_'All right. Here we go.'_

Sebastian took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"If you say so, young master." Sebastian replied, and Anna beamed believing the young butler had relented.

"Why don't I set you up on a nice romantic dinner?" The butler said kindly, a smile on his face, and Anna grinned widely.

Sebastian grit his teeth, but he tried hard to not let his emotions surface.

'_Sebastian finally understands!'_ Anna cheered inwardly.

"I have booked a dinner for you and your partner on _La Vie en Rose_; It's French cuisine and it is certain to be to your liking," the young butler said smoothly.

"All righty then! Could you pick him up?" Anna asked, already preoccupied with coordinating a sexy outfit for the evening.

'_Did she just ask me to…'_ Sebastian's face darkened, he looked at his master in disbelief, but he already had other plans in mind. Hans may have been a pretty faced Casanova, but Anna didn't realize that he was also a two-faced cheating scumbag.

'_Such filth isn't even fit to lick my master's boots.'_ The butler thought, crossing his arms. _'I just want my master to be happy, but not with him.'_

'_Why can't Master Anna be with a nice girl instead of that thing?'_ Sebastian glanced toward Anna, and was surprised to find her staring expectantly at him.

Oh, right.

She was waiting for...

His reply, maybe?

"Pick him up, Sebastian." The strawberry blonde ordered; the tone of her voice clearly impatient.

'_I don't want to.' _Sebastian said to himself. _'That's it; I'm going to feel queer if my master continue to live like this!'_

Today he planned to expose Hans' true colors, even if the truth would only hurt Anna.

He hated to see his master hurt, but the sooner the whole charade was over, the better.

'_And I wish Master Anna realized once and for all that she's a lesbian instead of putting on shroud of denial... I mean, she's totally gay.'_ Sebastian nodded to himself, and he felt Anna clutching his right sleeve. His young master gave him the cutest pout.

'_So unfair!' _He thought suddenly stricken with the urge to pinch those cheeks, but he managed to stop himself.

"Why don't you surprise him, young master?" Sebastian finally said after much consideration, a calm smile on his lips.

"Huh?" Anna blinked, unsure what her butler was implying.

"I mean, wouldn't Mister Hans be more pleased if you were the one who picked him up instead?" Sebastian said smoothly, although inwardly he wanted to throw up and wash his mouth.

It repulsed him to utter that name.

"I thank you for your concern, Sebastian." Anna smiled, grinning widely. She then took her butler's arms and dragged him along with her. "Now, do you think you could help me pick up on what outfit I should wear?" Anna asked, and the butler simply gave her a secretive smile.

"Or have you already picked one out for me?" Anna asked jokingly, poking at her butler.

"Of course." Sebastian smiled proudly. "It is only natural that a ser—"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Anna cut him off, and Sebastian looked annoyed at being denied his favorite catchphrase.

Anna turned around to find him pouting.

"No pouting. Besides, that catchphrase is getting old. Now let's go and get me ready for tonight!" Anna said excitedly, and Sebastian shook his head in disbelief, all the while mumbling about what a brat his master had become.

* * *

Anna turned around and twirled in front of the mirror, appreciating her reflection.

"How do I look, Sebastian? The young girl asked, and Sebastian gave his master a thumbs-up.

"You look lovely, young master." The butler said in appreciation, eyeing his master up and down before nodding to himself, happy that his master looked good in the dress he had chosen for her.

He was unhappy at the thought of whom his master was wearing this outfit for, however.

"Thank you, Sebastian!" Anna gushed excitedly over her outfit. But her excitement was quickly smothered when her butler then suggested that she meet up with Hans in one of her business suits instead.

Anna nearly snapped at Sebastian over what seemed to be a ludicrous suggestion, but he insisted that Hans preferred her dressed in a business chic style. Apparently, according to the butler, he had noted that Hans seemed to have a fetish for the dominating sexy office look.

Anna raised her eyebrows at this suggestion but then she simply shrugged. Sebastian was not one to lie or mislead her so she decided to play along.

He never lies.

'_Now that I think about it... if Sebastian never lies, does that mean he is right about Hans?'_ Anna thought, crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was starting to doubt her boyfriend because of something her butler said.

She shook her head furiously, reminding Sebastian of a wet kitten shaking water off its fur.

_'How adorable!' _Sebastian thought and he managed to stop himself from fsjaling at the sight.

"All right, let's go, Sebastian." Anna said finally and her butler simply nodded, before giving his master an unfamiliar set of car keys.

"What is..." She stared at the ignition key, rather than the manufacturer logo, it had her family's crest imprinted. She wondered just which convertible she would be driving in tonight.

"I will be giving my master some privacy tonight." Sebastian said, and Anna smiled, genuinely happy that her true friend was trusting her.

"It's the new 2014 corvette Stingrays." The butler replied, answering her unspoken question. "It's a two seater by the way."

"Ah, that new car?" Anna asked, tracing her thumb on the key's crocus symbol.

"Yup!" Sebastian nodded, grinning widely.

Anna hated the knowing look that Sebastian had painted on his face. It always irritated her, especially now.

"Just go out, and have fun. Please give your boyfriend a greeting from me. Have a safe trip, Young master." Sebastian said, before he bowed politely, urging Anna out the door. And before Anna could protest, the butler had closed and locked the door behind her.

Anna stared at the door in disbelief; did Sebastian just lock her out? Just who is the master around here?

She had no time to ponder over it, though. One glance at her Armani watch told her that Hans' shift at his part-time job in his father's company was nearing its end.

_'That bastard.' _Anna clicked her tongue in distaste, grumbling as she walked to inspect her car's tail lights, both surprised and pleased that Sebastian has replaced the tail lights of her new C7, with another tail lights that she preferred.

"That butler... Well, at least he knows my preferences pretty well." Anna mumbled as she got in her car, smiling as she fastened her seat belt. Anna put on her car key and starting the engine.

_'So far no problem,'_ Anna thought, before speeding up to leave her lonely manor.

* * *

"Anna?"

_It's shaking..._

Anna's eyebrow twitched. The world around her was shaking

_Is it an earthquake?_

"ANNA!"

"Huuee?" Anna mumbled, opening one eye. "Is it morning already?" Anna inquired drowsily, rubbing her eyes slowly as she tried to blink the sleep away.

"Oh, hi Elsa."

Elsa stared at her companion, her eyebrow raised.

"You're drooling." Elsa pointed out, and the younger girl immediately wiped it away with her sleeve.

"Sorry." Anna replied, looking at anything but Elsa.

'_She must be tired.__'_ Elsa mused. The limited stamina of humans amused her to no end.

"What were you dreaming about?" Elsa pried innocently, a small smile on her face.

Anna looked at her friend's smile and she sighed in defeat.

"That smile is so cheating..." Anna grumbled and looked away.

Elsa laughed heartily.

"Nothing much. Just dreaming about things that happened earlier," Anna mumbled, looking at her new friend as she slumped in her seat.

"Oh? What is it about?" This peaked Elsa's interest; she couldn't help but wonder what a pretty girl like Anna had been doing out late at night walking around in a park all alone.

'_Wait, did I just think of Anna as pretty?'_ The nosferatu's eyes widened.

'_Well__, I do think she's pretty, yes, it isn't like I'm interested of her in that way, she's just a diverting prey, that's all...'_ Elsa thought, trying to justify herself.

"I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me," Anna answer darkly.

"Well, ex-boyfriend now." Anna finished, rubbing the back of her neck, as she always did whenever she was overcome with awkward discomfort.

Elsa stared at Anna's delicious neck, and the vampire had to hold back the sudden urge to sniff at the delightful scent.

_'Mmmm, neck...'_

"Wow. You're so attentive! You're a really good listener." Anna commented.

Until now, no one but Sebastian has the patience and time to listen to her rant, after all.

"Thanks for listening to my rant." She dropped her hand down to her knee.

"I don't mind. It's no problem. It was my pleasure." Elsa said easily. _'Plus, I got to stare at that yummy neck...' _the vampire mused, as she grinned inwardly.

The taxi stopped as they arrived to their destination, and Elsa had offered to pay the fare. It was only fair since Anna was offering to pay for dinner.

"Thanks Elsa." Anna said as she jumped out of the car.

"No, thank you," she answered, her gaze once again drawn to Anna's delicate neck. It took all her will power to tear her eyes away.

_ 'Oh, boy...'_

"Anna?"

"Yeah?" Anna replied absentmindedly, it had not escaped her attention how often Elsa had stolen glances of her neck, and couldn't help but wonder why.

Anna nervously rubbed her neck again, and Elsa stared.

'_Not good.'_ Elsa thought, mentally salivating. She tried to distract herself by continuing their previous conversation but found herself drawing a blank.

_'What were we talking about before?'_

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Hmm?" Elsa answered, still unable to tear her gaze from that lovely and delicate neck.

"My eyes are up there." Anna instructed, and she giggled as Elsa took a startled step back.

"U-uh, y-yeah, your neck is distracting," Elsa admitted bashfully and immediately had to stop herself from shame-facedly burying her face in her hands.

Anna raised a confused brow.

"Thank you?" She replied with uncertainty.

_'Stupid Elsa!'_ The vampire silently berated herself. _'That was not what you're supposed to be saying...' _

One quick glance at the restaurant in front of them, and Elsa quickly remembered what she had wanted to say just moments ago.

"OH!" Elsa exclaimed, distracting Anna from their awkward exchange. "Ah, well... you see, this is quite a high class restaurant, no?" Elsa babbled gracelessly.

"Yes, it's a four-star. What's the matter?" Anna replied. "Oh, don't tell me you don't like French cuisine?" She questioned although she clearly recalled that Elsa had told her earlier that she didn't mind French.

"I'm fine with French food, but if I dine here, I'm going to look different and it will make me really stand out..." Elsa trailed off, hoping that the young human would get what she's trying to say.

She pointed at her getup to better emphasize her meaning: she wore denim shorts and a simple blue hoodie, hardly the look of sophistication and high fashion, and she figured there was no way they would let her in. Elsa briefly wondered if these types of places had bouncers.

Well, she knew she could beat them up easily, but she has decided to take it easy tonight.

"So what?" Came the unexpected reply.

"Come again?" Elsa asked, wondering whether Anna had clued into her insinuations.

"You're another person, of course you look different!" Anna said with big smile on her face. "Besides, you have no need to be ashamed of who you are since you're so gorgeous!" Anna rambled, blushing hotly after she realized what she'd just said.

"Uh, I mean... This is awkward." The strawberry blond girl said, turning away, giving Elsa a perfect view of her neck.

Elsa stared unabashedly.

"I mean, I'm awkward!" Anna turned to face her again, and Elsa immediately turned her attention to Anna's turquoise eyes. "You're gorgeous- wait, what?" The girl blushed once more, but thankfully Elsa giggled, trying to ease up the awkwardness and appease her companion.

"I'm not sorry for being awkward, by the way." Anna said, giggling at her own inadequacies.

"I don't mind other people, but these types of places have strict dress codes, Anna." Elsa explained slowly.

Anna immediately went silent.

"I don't think they'll appreciate having someone dressed like me, dining in classy joint," the vampire pointed out, but she was just uncomfortable at the thought of entering the restaurant in her state of dress.

"Oh... OH!" Realization slowly registered in Anna's head as she took in Elsa's outfit, from the hoodie top, down to her blue running shoes.

Anna stared at the restaurant and the maître-d, and back at Elsa again.

"Well, you know what that means, Elsa?" The rich girl said, a thoughtful smile forming on her lips.

"We are not going to eat here?" The vampire replied hopefully, clearly not looking forward to making a spectacle of herself.

"It's time to go shopping!" Anna answered cheerfully as she turned around to inspect the clothing stores near them. A certain designer's brand caught her eye from a nearby store window and Anna was certain that Elsa would look incredible in the outfit.

"What?" The vampire asked, dumbstruck.

"Let's go!" Anna said, taking Elsa's arm, but the blonde refused to budge.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned, wondering why Elsa seemed so adamantly set against following her lead.

"What do you mean 'go shopping'?" The blonde asked, she recalling that not too long ago her prey had simply promised her a meal.

"Silly, We're gonna get you dressed up! And with a little bit of magic, I'll turn you into a princess!" Anna said as her turquoise eyes lit up with excitement. "And don't you worry about the cost. It's on me."

"I'm not..." Elsa was about to decline her offer, but Anna shushed her.

"Or a queen, if you prefer. It doesn't have to be a princess. Now let's go!" Anna didn't wait for her friend's reply before she pulled her toward the direction of the clothing shops, the might of her strength surprising the nosferatu.

_'Oh well, I don't see why not? No harm in accepting a free outfit with my complementary dinner,' '_Elsa mused. _'It's a win-win for me_…_and with her pressed so close, I get to stare at that neck as much as I want...'_

Elsa snickered inwardly; the night was turning out better than she could have ever hoped for.

* * *

**Disclaimer ('cont...) **And I don't own Black Butler, too.

Oh, and the reason why Sebastian calls Anna 'young master'? Mainly because I prefer it that way (and something else that will be addressed later on the story).

**A/n:** Oooo shopping! If you've got suggestions on what to wear for Elsa (and Anna), I'm all ears.

And someone told me that La Vie en Rose is a lingerie shop over there. Well... intriguing. It's a French restaurant on this setting. :D

Thanks for the reviews, and as for the guests' replies, well... I'm a fellow /u/ser too!

I'm as excited as you guys are about this story! :)

Shout out to the C7 (ones that makes you 27 percent more attractive to your sister).

Inb4 they're not sisters on this story?

Heh. Sebastian.


End file.
